Michael (Video Game)
Michael is an original character and an antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a soldier for the Delta. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Michael's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Michael's time during the apocalypse other than that at some point he joined the Delta, whether this was willingly or by force like many other Delta members is unknown. Season 4 "Broken Toys" Michael first appears aboard the Delta ship. As Clementine and the group use the walker herd to infiltrate, he comes outside and shoots some of the walkers. When Willy is spotted either burning or cutting the supply rafts loose, he moves to investigate. A bit later, as Clementine, AJ, and Violet/Louis are sneaking through the ship, Michael runs into the same room as them. Just as they hide, he spots one of them moving, and Clementine quickly ducks behind a set of crates. If Clementine received Abel's notes during his interrogation earlier by making him sweat in the episode, she will learn of a call and response system used by the raiders, composed of city names. In this scenario, Michael asks for a city name, and Clementine is given the opportunity to respond. If Clementine responds with the correct name, Rockingham, Michael tells Clementine to get back to her post and leaves, assuming her to be another raider. If the wrong name is chosen, or Abel's notes were not acquired, a suspicious Michael will approach the crates to investigate. In-Game Decision Kill ''(Dead): Clementine will stab Michael in the neck, killing him. It is unknown if he reanimates. '''Knockout ''(Unknown): Clementine will disarm Michael and proceed to bash him in the face with his rifle and knock him out. If spared, his unconscious body is left there, and it is unknown if he survived the boiler explosion. '''Answer Correctly ''(Unknown): If Clementine made Abel sweat during his interrogation, he'll give her a list of city names they use. As Clem hides behind cover on the boat, Michael asks for a city name, if Clem tells him "Rockingham", Michael will fall for it and tell her to get back to her post before leaving. If Clem gets the answer wrong, she'll have to knock him out or kill him. It is unknown what becomes of Michael thereafter. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By * Clementine Michael will notice someone hiding behind some crates on the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald, after Clementine fails to give or can't give the password, he will go to investigate he is surprised by Clementine. If the player chose to kill him, Clementine rushes out at Michael, slamming him into a wall and stabbing him in the neck, taking him out swiftly and silently. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michael has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships TBA Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Broken Toys" Trivia * Michael is one of the three characters that are voiced by Keith Silverstein. The first one being Omar, and the second being Yonatan. * Michael is the first character in Season 4 to have a determinant status of dead or alive/unknown. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Category:The Delta Category:Antagonists Category:NPC